Shaiapouf
Summary Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu), nicknamed Pouf, was a butterfly-humanoid Chimera Ant and one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Shaiapouf Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Several weeks Classification: Chimera Ant, Royal Guard, Nen Practitioner, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; As a Royal Guard, Pouf's aura output is one of the highest in the series. Colt believes Pouf's raw power exceeds Isaac Netero's. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Flight, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3; While in a neutral state of mind, Pouf's En caused Knov to suffer a mental breakdown even though Knov hadn't touched it; in another case Pouf's mere approach was enough to cause Palm to go insane), Power Modification and Power Bestowal (Pouf can personally prepare an individual with a Nen ability that matches their talents and teach the individual how to use it. He did this for various Squadron Leaders: Leol, Cheetu, Welfin, Bloster and also to the Hunter Palm. He does this by enveloping the target in a cocoon. He planned on doing this to at least 50,000 soldiers), Biological Manipulation (The cocoon turns humans into Chimera Ant hybrids), Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Limited Empathic Manipulation, Limited Telepathy and Limited Death Manipulation (Pouf can read his opponents emotions, hypnotise them, and completely suppress their willpower. Pouf was seemingly able to read Pitou's mind. He is also able to control millions of people. 46,613 people died within 24 hours of waking from Pouf's hypnosis from bodily failure) with Spiritual Massage, Duplication and Size Manipulation (Pouf can split his body into miniature segments, and he can vary the size of each clone. At their smallest the clones are atomic size and he can split up into one hundred trillion clones) Regeneration (High-Mid for the Core. Shaiapouf's core which is the size of a Bee must be destroyed to kill him. High for his Clones; if you don't destroy Pouf's clones on an atomic level then they will be able to reform continuously), Small Size (Type 2 for the Core which can shrink to the size of a Bee; Type 5 for his Clones which can split up to be nano-size) with Beelzebub, Shapeshifting (Pouf can alter his face, physique, and even his voice) with Body Reconstruction, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the Poor Man's Rose for a time but ultimately succumbed) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (He is the weakest of the Royal Guard physically, but he should still be somewhat comparable to Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi. He should also be superior to Squadron Leaders such as Zazan, who is able to fight Phantom Troupe members on equal footing. Was able to harm Morel) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Neferpitou. Casually avoided Zeno's Dragon Dive projectiles. Struck Morel and took his pipe before he could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher (Is the weakest of the Royal Guard physically but still comparable to Pitou and Youpi) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+, possibly higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Survived a tail swipe from Meruem) Stamina: Immensely High (Pouf was never shown to sleep, fought without showing any signs of exhaustion, and should be comparable to Pitou, who can utilise En for days straight) Range: Extended Melee Eange. Hundreds of Meters Spiritual Message. Tens of kilometres with Beelzebub. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: At least Gifted, possibly Genius (Pouf claims himself to be the most intelligent of the Royal Guard. He is capable of coming up with and estimating the likelihood of a large number of possible scenarios, is highly skilled at character judgment and manipulation, being able to manipulate not only Gon and Morel, but also Pitou and Meruem himself. He is capable of determining a person's likely course of action with the help of Spiritual Message, giving Neferpitou the impression he could read their mind. Outsmarted Morel, a highly intelligent Nen user himself, forcing him into a tactical dilemma, deduced the source of Morel's power, and quickly formulated a series of plans on the fly to prevent an amnesiac Meruem from remembering Komugi) Weaknesses: His judgement is clouded by his love for the King, and is highly prone to overthinking. Spiritual Massage can be countered with a strong enough air current. For Beelzebub, any clone smaller than a fly loses their sight, the clones are far less durable, and their regeneration can be negated by targeting their cells. If Shaiapouf's clones are killed then he permanently loses power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As a Royal Guard, Shaiapouf is one of the most powerful Manipulators in the series being able to manipulate millions of people at a time. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques. He is also proficient in various Nen categories. *'Cocoon:' Shaiapouf has the faculty to bestow Nen abilities on others. He does so by enveloping them in a cocoon in which they lie, unconscious, until the process is complete. Leol obtained his ability in three days due to being a "slow learner", and claimed it is possible to learn one in only 24 hours. Subjects with intact memories regenerate from the cocoons more quickly. Shaiapouf was capable of creating more than 5,000 cocoons for the survivors of the selection, although he was originally expected to generate ten times as many, with the twofold purpose of increasing the quality of Meruem's food and creating a loyal army of Nen users. When used on humans, the cocoon has the additional effect of turning them into human-Chimera Ant hybrids, creating a whole new species. With Neferpitou's assistance, Palm was made into an experimental soldier with all her memories, but no emotions associated to them, due to the emotional charge of recollections affecting the process of learning Nen in unpredictable ways. This would have allowed the Royal Guard to insert Nen-using hybrids into human society to erode it from within, although the experiment was eventually deemed a failure. *'Spiritual Message (鱗粉乃愛泉 ''Butterfly Scales Love Spring):' Shaiapouf's ability, Spiritual Message, allows him to use his scales as a specialized En. Through their dispersal, he can read his opponent's emotions through the fluctuations in their aura. Shaiapouf used Spiritual Message in order to determine the best Nen abilities suited to Squadron Leader Chimera Ants, thereafter teaching them how to develop their own Hatsu. His scales also have a hypnotic effect to those exposed to it. The extent of hypnosis is not fully demonstrated. However, it is effective enough to make average citizens lose their will. *'Beelzebub (蠅の王 King of the Flies):' Shaiapouf's second ability allows him to break his body into multiple miniature forms of himself. He can vary the size of each body; the smaller they are, the more he creates. Pouf can control them through his main form, which can only be reduced to about the size of a bee. Since he has control over every single cell in his body, he can easily recreate his clones if they are destroyed; however, if the cells themselves are damaged, he is powerless to restore them, resulting in damage to his body when the ability is disengaged. Shaiapouf can also create a normal-sized clone with enough cells, although it is unable to spread the hypnotic scales and its overall power is much lower than that of the original. *'Body Reconstruction:' Shaiapouf can split his body at cellular level making it possible for him to reconstruct his body to look like someone else. He can reconstruct his face, physique and even his voice. This ability can also be used for healing purposes: by feeding someone else his own cells, he can heal their injuries, even potentially lethal ones. However, it is unclear if it would work on someone without special assimilation abilities. Gallery Hunter-X-Hunter---91---Large-152.jpg|Shaiapouf with his opened wings. Shaiapouf's_strength.gif|Shaiapouf's strength SpiritualMessage.png|Spiritual Message 125_-_Shaiapouf_Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub 130_-_Shaiapouf_as_Komugi.png|Body Reconstruction 114_-_Shaiapouf_cocoon.png|Pouf in his cocoon Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8